


College Access

by sashach



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sebastian, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashach/pseuds/sashach
Summary: A (made-up) background story of Chris’ birthday tweet to Sebastian.They don’t belong to me and, this is pure smut (cough), which means the timeline is groundless; I made it up.But you can’t deny Seb is really soft and adorable.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [universe_110](https://archiveofourown.org/users/universe_110/gifts).
  * A translation of [College access](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865290) by [universe_110](https://archiveofourown.org/users/universe_110/pseuds/universe_110). 



Sebastian Stan wakes up to the prompt alarm of his schedule on his cellphone. He struggles in his soft bed, lets out a groan of exhaustion and reaches for his phone. It reads _Chris’ BD_.

Sebastian squints his eyes at the name, the corners of his lips curling up. He rolls over, gets out of bed and pulls the curtain on the left for sunlight to spill into the room. Then he drags his feet to the bathroom to shower, but he comes out again subsequently, still brushing his teeth when he hears a specific ring tone chiming from his phone.

“Hey,”

“Are you up?”

“Brushing my teeth,” Sebastian amps up the volume of his toothbrush to support his reply and howls immediately when the bristles scratch against his gums. “Fuck, my gums hurt.”

“Serve you right for brushing your teeth so hard,” the man on the other end of the phone guffaws without any pity. Sebastian sulks. “Are you coming over soon?”

“No,” he replies out of spite, grabbing the phone as he pads back to the bathroom to spit out the excess foam in his mouth. Sebastian rinses his mouth, deliberately ignoring the other man.

“Seb, Seb, Seb…”

The ridiculous cries from the phone make him chuckles, Sebastian wipes off the water on his mouth with the back of his hand and resumes talking to Chris, “What?”

“Come over for breakfast!” Sebastian giggles at Chris’ tone of mocked solemnity. “Quit laughing, Seb! Come on, you have ten minutes.”

“You think I’m a sprinter? I haven’t changed yet.”

“Oh. You slept naked again?”

“I always wear underwear,” Sebastian switches the call to speaker mode and tosses it on the bed. “I wear underwear; you know that.”

“That thing is unnecessary.”

“That’s what you think,” the brunet shakes his head at his phone. After putting on his t-shirt and jeans, he grabs his phone and goes to the bathroom again. “I don’t feel like styling my hair. Chris, you won’t mind if I’m too casual, would you?”

“What? I thought you’re coming over naked!”

“You crazy meatball!” Sebastian giggles. The laughter crackling through the phone speaker lifts his mood. “But I can’t stay for too long. I still have work.”

“Come on, on my birthday? You’re such a downer!”

“Yeah, yeah, keep in mind that I got up early for you,” Sebastian grabs his sunglasses and cap, stuffs his keys into his pocket, and says to the phone as he puts on his shoes, “I’m heading out.”

“You have five minutes.”

“You’re mean, birthday boy.”

 

Sebastian walks instead. He’s stalling, but he didn’t let Chris Evans—yeah, of course it’s _the_ famous Chris Evans—know. It’s Chris’ birthday today, but Sebastian has a magazine interview later in the afternoon, he can only go over to Chris’ apartment for a birthday celebration just before that. Although that’s not entirely necessary, but as Chris’ boyfriend, he’d be a douchebag if he didn’t make an effort for special occasions, and he’s not a douchebag.

_Boyfriend._ The identity is Sebastian’s sweet little secret. He was a straight man who’d played gay characters in the past, who knew he would be gay for Chris’ impressive muscles. _Okay, that’s not funny_ , Sebastian keeps walking as he recalls the first time when Chris leaned in to kiss him. They both had some wine that evening, at a certain hotel, in Chris’ room. One second Chris was laughing at their dirty jokes, touching Sebastian’s boobs without warning, and the next second Chris was pressing him down on the couch, and he heard Chris said with a smile, “Be my boyfriend.” That’s right, it wasn’t a question, leaving no room for rejection. Only Chris would do something so insufferable and illogical.

And he agreed. Intoxicated with alcohol, Sebastian didn’t know why he had agreed to that. It could be that Chris’ deep blue eyes, without the refraction of lights, were an enchantment. No, it was more like an order. They were ordering him to say yes, so he nodded and Chris leaned in to kiss him with satisfaction.

He thought everything would return to normal when they woke up the next morning, all sobered up; but it didn’t. He’ll never forget that day. It was bright and sunny; sunlight shone through the cracks between the curtains. They were still in Chris’ room, and Chris was holding on to his own morning wood, kissing him on his lips. It was inconceivable. They hadn’t brushed their teeth, their mouths were tacky, mingled with other odd and disgusting odor after a night’s sleep, but they behaved like two teenagers who’d fallen in love for the first time. Their kisses were light at the beginning, increasing with intensity as Chris stroked more urgently. Before reaching his climax, Sebastian rolled over and pressed himself on Chris, he bit Chris’ lips, taking a little of his thick beard. Sebastian remembers saying to Chris, “Don’t think I’d lose to you.”

Without further contemplation, Sebastian pulled down Chris’ pants and used his mouth that had just exchanged spit with Chris to attend to his similarly high-spirited member. That’s why he was shocked when Chelsea said they could always clear the set for him to go down on Chris during the press tour for their movie. Chris’ squinted eyes told him he was thinking the same thing and Sebastian found that quite sweet.

Who wouldn’t? It’s perfectly normal to feel blissful over something like sharing a little secret with a special someone, especially when that someone is Chris. Sebastian is helplessly in love with his rough breaths when he presses the back of Sebastian’s skull, pushing him to swallow deeper. Just listening to Chris’ voice when he cries his name would make him come. He had jumped, without warning, into the hole that Chris had dug. If he were a curious lion, then Chris would definitely be that calculating and experienced hunter.

 

When he turns into the next corner, Sebastian decides, on a whim, to get Chris a bouquet of flowers. Since it would be too conspicuous for him to bring it over, he has the guy at the flower shop deliver it to Chris’ apartment immediately. He proceeds to get two cups of coffee, sandwiches, and some snacks on his way and strolls leisurely to Chris’ apartment. His cellphone rings when he’s about to climb the stairs. With both hands occupied, Sebastian is unable to answer the call; he let it rings. The ringing finally ceases when he arrives at Chris’ door and pushes the doorbell with one finger while grabbing hold of the paper bags.

“Where have you—You didn’t drive?” Chris opens the door, looks up and down at Sebastian’s outfit, and asks, quirking his brow.

“No, I walked,” moving sideways, squeezing himself through the space between Chris and the wall, Sebastian enters the apartment with familiarity and puts the paper bags on the table. “Wow, look at that! Who sent you the flowers?”

“I don’t know. Think it could be Ariel?”

Sebastian rolls his eyes. “She’d probably send you a stockpile of seafood.”

Chris’ laughter indicates he’s pleased with the reply. He moves forward, hooks his index finger on Sebastian’s sunglasses and beams at Sebastian’s still sleepy eyes. “I’d love to see you deliver the flowers personally.”

“And sprinkles petals on my way here, announcing, ‘Today’s Chris Evans’ birthday?’” The image makes them giggle childishly.

Chris removes Sebastian’s sunglasses, puts them on the table and then opens the paper bags. “I made breakfast! Why did you get these?”

“It’s okay. Save them for lunch,” Sebastian yawns. “Do you have any idea how many hours of sleep I got? Three hours.”

“God, you really do love me,” replies Chris with exaggeration, his beard twisting into an adorable angle with the shape of his lips; Sebastian gazes at him with a stupid grin. Holding his hand, Chris takes him into the kitchen and gestures at the result of his labor. “Pancakes with scrambled eggs and cute little Winter Soldier flags.”

“You made these?” Sebastian widens his eyes. He picks up the toothpick on the pancake, enthralled by the red star design on it. “Jesus, you really love Bucky, huh?”

“Wrong,” Chris shakes his head. “I love you more.”

Could there be anything dorkier than this? Sebastian thinks to himself, a smile creeping at the corners of his lips. But he raises his brow without further comment because this is just too—god, too embarrassing. In comparison to hearing the proclamations of love from his fans, hugging passionate fans, kissing the girls on their cheeks, Chris’ straight ball attack always stumps him. Sebastian changes the topic. “Why didn’t you put some candles on it and make it a birthday cake?”

“That insincere?” Chris arches his brow and asks, stressing on the last syllable. 

“Hey, I got you flowers,” Sebastian pokes at the eggs on the plate with a fork and sends a morsel into his mouth. “And coffee and sandwiches and snacks.”

And they set off a heated discussion, going back and forth, arguing who loves who more. Chris is in the lead temporarily. “It’s my birthday, but I made you breakfast and got you Bucky flags.”

“Come on, you sound as if I’m a jerk.”

“That depends on how you’re gonna make it up to me.”

Sebastian stops chewing his pancake when he hears Chris’ over-expectant tone. “Listen, I can’t cancel this afternoon’s magazine interview, and there’s a photo shoot…”

“I know. _I know!_ ”

 

They migrate to the living room after breakfast. Chris’ living room is spacious, convenient for his workouts—normal workouts—whenever he wants. Sebastian slumps in the couch, watching Chris fiddling with the remote, surfing channels. Without enough blood in his brain and the lack of sleep, he’s drowsy; a sudden cry from Chris wakes him up for three seconds. “What?”

“They’re playing _The First Avengers_!”

Sebastian rolls his eyes straight away. “Seriously? You wanna watch that again?”

“You were really cute in the first movie!” replies Chris, beaming. “Even now I still remember how nervous you were on the set.”

It’s a strange experience, sitting in your boyfriend’s apartment, watching the movie both of you have worked together and listening to his assessment about you at the time. Sebastian is getting uneasy again. “I… please, please tell me I was committed and professional.”

“You were. Of course you _are_ ,” Chris pets his hair, running his fingers through his soft, product-free hair. “Are you sleepy?”

“A little.”

“Wanna sleep on the floor?”

Chris’ eyes are sincere when he asks the question; Sebastian regards him and can’t help but frown. “What logic is that?”

“I just had a thought—” staring fixedly into his eyes, Chris considers for a while before going on, “when we were making the third movie, you were lying on the floor. Yeah, the scene where Tony knocked you flat, that one. I’ve wanted to do this ever since.”

Looking at Chris with suspicion, Sebastian compromises. How can he say no to this man?

“Spill. What do you have in mind?”

The next moment, Sebastian is lying flat on the floor with Chris hovering over him. That’s right, it’s exactly how they are when they’re going to make love, then Chris goes down and, when Sebastian thinks he’s going to kiss him, pushes back up. “Seriously? You wanna do push-ups like this?”

Chris looks at the man underneath him, flushed from laughing, and can’t resist leaning down to plant a kiss on the man’s bearing front tooth. “Seriously. I’ve been thinking; I might break my best record if I do it like this.”

“Jesus, Chris, I’d like to help you, but this is too ticklish. You gotta shave your beard first, I’m serious.”

“Don’t move, Seb,” Sebastian is shaking hard from laughing; Chris’ affected stern tone stops him effectively. “Good. I’m gonna continue.”

“Oh my god, you’re not really thinking—” before Sebastian can finish his sentence, his cellphone rings. Chris deliberately relaxes his body and plasters himself on him. Sebastian taps the arm next to his cheek. “Go away, I gotta take the call!”

Eventually, Chris let go of Sebastian good-naturedly and supports his hands behind himself as he watches his man fishes out the phone from the couch. He listens to the conversation, guessing it should be the editor who Sebastian is seeing this afternoon. It seems like they’ve called to inform him of a postponement. While answering the questions, Sebastian notices he’s looking, so he finds a piece of paper and a pen, scribbles some words on it and passes it to Chris.

_Photoshoot postponed. Phone interview today._

Chris’ mood lifts immensely after reading those words. He moves close to Sebastian and presses his ear next to the phone, trying to hear the questions.

“With regard to the roles you picked, it seems like you’re always attempting different characters.”

“Oh, of course. A diverse…” Sebastian is racking his brains to come out with answers for this last minute telephone interview when Chris gives him a piece of paper that says: _Because my boyfriend likes to see me in different roles. Oh, I didn’t tell you? My boyfriend is Chris Evans_. Sebastian almost burst out laughing upon reading the message. He apologizes to the editor and reorganizes his thoughts, ignoring the forceful slaps on his arm from the man next to him, gesturing him to give his answer according to what’s written the paper.

“So what are the challenges in _Civil War_ for you this time round?”

Inspiration strikes when Chris hears the question. He taps on Sebastian hard and, when the latter looks at him with bewilderment, points at himself vigorously. It only confuses Sebastian further. Chris quickly writes another message with enthusiast: _It’s tough to work with Chris because we always fuck right after a shoot_.

Sebastian almost slaps away the piece of paper the second he finishes reading it; the interruption disrupts the interview once again. Angrily, he turns around, back facing Chris, and tries his best to answer the editor’s questions. And Chris, who knows nothing about self-control, continues to eavesdrop on the editor’s questions, continues to write down answers that are unusable at all.

When the unexpected interview has finally wrapped up and Sebastian has hung up, thirty minutes have passed. He tosses his cellphone on the coffee table next to the couch carelessly and throws himself into Chris’ arms. “You’re such a menace! Did you really want them to know you’re right next to me?”

“Hey, don’t forget I helped you with your oral!” Chris’ face is a picture of innocence as though he did help a lot just now. “You didn’t have to put in so much thought into some of the questions!”

“You weren’t helping at all. If I were really having an oral, you’d be the reason I flunk,” Sebastian bites the finger that Chris is pressing on his lips then licks it with his tongue. He blinks at the man under him. “Well, your birthday wish has come true, the rest of my day is yours.”

“I’m overwhelmed by the surprise,” Chris simply reaches his finger into Sebastian’s mouth and, using the pad of his finger, presses on the tongue that intends to curl around it. “Be good, Seb. You should be grateful to the guy who’s helped you graduate.”

Chris is still absorbed in his own script; Sebastian rolls his eyes impatiently. He pulls out Chris’ finger that’s making him uncomfortable and says flippantly, “I’m so grateful for your help, Chris, let me repay you with my body.”

“I’ve been waiting for you to say that, sweetheart,” the man lying in the couch sniggers gleefully. Chris blinks, moves his hands to Sebastian’s ass and squeezes. He pulls up Sebastian’s t-shirt; he has the same one in his closet, then lifts himself up to kiss Sebastian’s neck. Lips on skin, he murmurs, “The canceling of the photoshoot means I can do anything I want, right?”

“Of course not, honey. You can’t—Fuck, are you listening to me?” Sebastian struggles against Chris’ embrace and sits himself up, rubbing his collarbone where Chris has just bitten. “I still gotta go for the photoshoot tomorrow!”

“Cover it with some compact powder or liquid foundation,” Chris doesn’t go on fooling around this time. He reaches out to tug at Sebastian’s t-shirt forcing the man to fall onto him. Chris opens his mouth to bite Sebastian’s lower lip. “Pay attention, Seb.”

Sebastian doesn’t retaliate. To prevent Chris from leaving marks on places where he shouldn’t, he takes off the t-shirt himself, earning him a whistle from the man lying on the couch. Sebastian sniggers and blankets himself over Chris, nudging his nose against Chris’. Eyes narrowed, his sight is concentrated on the center of the man’s brows. “Make a wish, birthday boy. You didn’t make your wish just now.”

“Oh, Seb… you know me so well,” praising him, Chris runs his hand over Sebastian’s firm waist, the skin there is so soft he can’t keep his hands off it. Chris lifts his chin and kisses Sebastian’s lips. “My first wish is to enjoy my little cake.”

“Is that me？” Sebastian giggles, spreading his legs to wrap around Chris’ waist.

“Yeah,” Chris replies lazily as he caresses Sebastian’s back; it feels so good. He continues in a low voice, “There’s no one more delicious than you.”

Sebastian is obviously satisfied with the sweet talk, his face flushing red from it. As he pushes himself up, a couple of strands of slightly long bangs tumble down; he tucks them behind his ear, then he looks fixedly at Chris with his beautiful and bright gray-green eyes. Mimicking Chris, he lowers his voice and asks, “Your second wish?”

“Hmm…” his hands moves downward to the firm ass because of Sebastian’s movement; Chris doesn’t like the feeling of jeans. He pretends to ponder on the question. “How about doing it on the floor?”

The reply makes Sebastian laughs, very loudly. Before he can ask Chris exactly how much does he like to lie on the floor, the man in the couch pulls him down. Chris seals his lips and pats his ass. In between kisses, he instructs difficultly, “Get down, Seb. I wanna fuck you on the floor.”

“Is that considered a wish?” Asks Sebastian incredulously as he gets up to lie on the floor as instructed.

“Don’t rush me, sweetheart,” Chris straddles Sebastian, taking off his own shirt. He turns to take off those annoying jeans for Sebastian and throws it aside before he returns to lie on Sebastian. “Let me think how I should eat you.”

“Is this the last homework before graduation?”

“Aren’t you afraid of getting flunked for asking that?” Chris chortles. He lowers his head to kiss and nibble Sebastian’s neck and collarbone, leaving little ripples on the places that can’t be covered by fabric with the lightest strength. Then, on the relatively paler and softer areas, he leaves dark red marks one after another. Chris especially loves leaving his marks on Sebastian’s chest and revels in the body hair he’s made wet. Chris would use his fingers to comb through the damp chest hair, but that would make Sebastian uneasy and before he can slap away his hand, Chris raises his index finger and puts it between them as a barrier. “Hey, don’t move. I’m grading every second.”

Sebastian rolls his eyes. “So now I’m a cake?”

“Uh-huh. Absolutely,” Chris smiles and continues to work further down. Gently, he holds Sebastian’s cock that’s hanging between his legs and his tongue goes for the slit straightaway. Not expecting that, Sebastian shudders and lowers his head to glare at Chris. The latter only smiles and strokes his thighs to appease him. “I’m just joking. Don’t be nervous.”

Chris has done that to him many times; it’s almost a thing in their sex life—Sebastian’s breaths become short and shallow within seconds, his legs bends and subconsciously, his body wants to clamp his thighs tight to break free from the excessive sensations. But before he could do that, Chris would always reach out his hands to press down Sebastian’s thighs gently and caress him back and forth as though pacifying him. Usually, by this time, Chris would let go of Sebastian’s cock little by little and then release it all at once and watch the engorged length bounces back on the tight abs with a thud. It hurts a little; Sebastian’s breath would catch and, not waiting for his reaction, Chris would choose this moment to move downward to lick his balls.

When Chris licks his perineum, Sebastian lets out a long moan. His hands are holding down his legs to keep them widespread; Chris is very pleased with his obedience. He props up the lower part of Sebastian’s body and uses his nose tip to nudge at the area where he’s licked wet. Sebastian instinctively rests his legs on Chris’ shoulders; his body is already anticipating what Chris is going to do next. With a frown, he watches the man above him rubbing against the most intimate part of him, sometimes with his nose, sometimes with his mouth, and then the man licks his hole; it clenches subconsciously from the pleasure. Sebastian whimpers, arching his neck at a beautiful angle. At the sight, Chris reaches out a hand, grazes over the already dried chest and stops at Sebastian’s nipple.

Sebastian’s posture is making himself uncomfortable; with the lower part of his body suspending in mid-air, it only amplifies the sensation elicited by Chris. He’s still drifting in all the teasing when Chris’ tongue suddenly invades his entrance. Sebastian jerks, he’s glad he’s cleaned that area when he took his shower this morning, at least the two of them won’t feel too embarrassed. His fingers have left a few red marks on his thighs from excitement; Chris withdraws little by little then, very deliberately, tickles the tender flesh there with his beard. New to this sensation, Sebastian cries out an ah. He takes Chris’ hand that’s still on his chest, covers the back of it with his own hand and tugs it to his lips, sliding two fingers into his mouth. Chris doesn’t stop him. He puts down Sebastian’s legs and gets up, regarding, from above, his birthday cake, who’s gazing at him with admiration, swirling his eager tongue around his fingers. Chris’ blue-green eyes turn dark; he removes his fingers slowly (Sebastian bites gently on his fingers on purpose, refusing to let him go) then reaches out to press on the ring of muscles that he’s played with his tongue just now. As though staring at a prey, Chris looks at Sebastian lying on the floor, breaths shallow, eyes half-lidded—he suddenly recalls the first time when they had sex—Sebastian’s defenseless expression was stunning; satisfying Chris’ desire to control. He loves Sebastian’s submissiveness; it only urges him on to torment him.

“Can I make you cry?” Chris has no idea his voice could be so gruff. His index finger is inside Sebastian, stretching him, but the lack of lubrication soon makes it too difficult for him to slide his finger in and out. Sebastian has not even answered his question yet, and he’s already protesting the uncomfortable sensation in a low voice. Chris curses and leaves Sebastian to get the lube. When he returns, he lowers his head to look at his lover who’s lying on the floor, gazing back at him, smiling and stroking himself. Chris smiles, shakes his head at Sebastian and breathes, “I wanna make you wet first,” and spills the lube on Sebastian, and between his legs as though he’s pouring jam.

Sebastian gasps at the coolness of the liquid, but he quickly scoops some of the sticky fluid and smears it between his legs. He watches as Chris squints his eyes, blanketing him once again. Using his other hand, Sebastian touches Chris’ erection and narrows his eyes, moaning along with his own motions. That evokes more curses from Chris. His finger is massaging the entrance that has already taken in one finger then, very slowly, takes its place next to Sebastian’s finger and pushes inside him; he finds the prostate sooner than Sebastian. Without warning, he presses down on it, underneath him, his lover lets out a long sob. At the sight of the curve of his neck, Chris can’t restrain himself but nibble at the exposed side eagerly.

“No. Don’t, Chris. I have a pho—Nng,” he squirms gently, trying to dodge Chris’ unreasonable attack, but the latter succeeds and has his way. Sebastian is about to pull out his own finger and grab Chris’ back with both hands to fight back when Chris suddenly adds another finger, and he scratches Chris’ back instead. Sebastian thinks he must have left some scratch marks there as he silently presses down his moan.

“Are we square now?” Chris smirks shamelessly and kisses the spot where he’s bitten; then he looks at Sebastian’s finger that’s still inside himself. “Look at you, Seb. Here I am with you, but you’re just so keen to do it yourself, huh?”

“Asshole,” spats Sebastian viciously. He pulls out his finger and scrunches his finger, stained with various fluids, onto Chris’ beard as though it’s a rag. “I think you’re dawdling a little too long today.”

Chris doesn’t reply immediately; he adds a third finger and watches Sebastian draws his brows tightly, trying to take in his fingers. That desperate yet blissed out expression entices Chris to lower his head and kiss Sebastian’s slightly opened mouth that’s trying to catch a breath. He nibbles at Sebastian’s lips and proclaims vaguely, “My birthday only comes once every year.”

“At least don’t eat your cake on the floor,” thanks to Chris’ fingers, Sebastian’s breaths are short; he manages to complete the sentence between breaths. The words are meant to provoke more bickering, but Sebastian makes the sentence sounds ridiculously erotic. Aroused, Chris continues to stretch him, grinding his own erection against Sebastian’s crotch, fantasizing rubbing that area red with his cock. He could fuck Sebastian’s crotch raw first, then fuck open Sebastian’s body; Chris can’t help but sigh at the thought as he kisses Sebastian’s body, leaving more marks on that beautiful figure.

Accustomed to the intrusion of the fingers, Sebastian groans; he nudges Chris with his knee, urging him. The latter gets the hint and withdraws his fingers, smearing the thick, transparent fluids on Sebastian’s almost dried body, earning a complaint from him. “Are you so insistent on keeping me moist?”

“Absolutely, honey.” As if to prove his words, Chris simply places both his hands on Sebastian, sliding them up and down like an aromatherapist. Body already sensitive, Sebastian can’t help but wiggle and whimper; goose bumps gracing every spot that’s been touched. Chris watches with appreciation as his lover shudders, he holds Sebastian’s cock that's been ignored for too long, stroking it slowly. “I like to keep my cake moist at all times. You got a problem with that?”

Sebastian’s brows pinch when he hears that. His cock is being taken hostage by Chris and the intensity is perfect; it only makes his body emptier. Brain taken over by desire, Sebastian lifts both his legs and rubs his heels against Chris’ waist. “God, forget the ridiculous role play, please? Just get in here, Chris. I want it.”

“Shh, Mr. Stan,” Chris presses a finger on Sebastian’s impatient lips. “You won’t get good grades for your oral like that. Wanna try another way of putting it?”

Sebastian is going crazy and kicks Chris shoulder with his leg. Not expecting that the latter falls backward onto the edge of the couch, Sebastian gets up, kneels with his legs on either side of Chris, one hand holding his cock. He’s stopped before he could even sit down on it. Frowning, Sebastian raises his head and asks impatiently, “What?”

Chris leans forward to kiss Sebastian’s pouted lips; his tone is full of smiles. “Sweetheart, I’ve not put on the condom yet.”

Sebastian rolls his eyes at that endearment and the reminder. He bites Chris’ lips and says in a nasal voice, “Don’t you want to squeeze some cream in your cake, dear professor?”

Chris’ smile looks like he can’t hold back any longer when he hears that—not unlike when Sebastian had said on tv that he had to apply a lot of lube to get it in—but he loves it. “You never fail to surprise me, Seb.”

“So easily satisfied?” Sebastian smirks. He’s holding Chris’ length, grinding it against his butt crack. Chris’ eyes are squinted and his breaths are getting heavier and Sebastian is jubilant with his effort. Mischievously, he continues to rub the tip of his cock across Chris’ abs and, as he watches his pre-come staining the perfect contour, feels his own restlessness coiling in the pit of his stomach. At the same moment Chris grips Sebastian’s ass cheeks; caught off guard, Sebastian let out a moan. The strength is too titillating and when he’s swiveling his hips from the sensation, the tip of Chris’ cock opens him up. “Ah… Chris Evans! Give a guy a warning!”

“A warning would be unfair to the other students,” says Chris, still engrossed in the role play. His fingers move toward the center as they squeeze and knead Sebastian’s ass. Using his hands to spread Sebastian’s ass wide, Chris massages the ring of muscles, grazing the entrance with the pad of his fingers as his erection continues to breach further in, pushing some fluids out in the process. Sebastian arches his body, sending his nipples right next to Chris’ mouth. The latter kisses his nipples and, in the midst of Sebastian’s drawn out moan, pushes his entire length into Sebastian’s tight channel.

Sebastian cradles Chris’ head and draws a beautiful “S” on him. Chris makes a soft nasal sound of approval and lightly scrapes his front teeth against the nipple around his tongue. Sebastian quivers; he wants to increase the rhythm. His body recalls each time when Chris fucks him into the mattress; he wants to experience that feeling of being overcome by desire, his body enveloped in incredible warmth. Sebastian licks his lips expectantly as though waiting for scrumptious food delivered from the kitchen. Imploring hands stroke Chris’ neck and shoulders, yearning body gravitates toward Chris, well-trained waist never stops twisting; he’s using himself to please Chris like a sex toy. But the man suddenly goes motionless causing Sebastian’s agitation. “Chris… Jesus, what are you waiting for？”

Chris laughs upon hearing that, spilling his breaths on Sebastian’s chest, the tip of his tongue licks at Sebastian’s skin delicately like a spoon gliding over cream. He puts his hand over Sebastian’s tailbone, the continuous twitch where they’re joined excites him. After another anxious urge from Sebastian, Chris grips the waist that’s as firm as his own and plunges all the way in, breaking that always soft cry into pieces. He lifts his head a little to regard Sebastian who’s breathing through slightly opened mouth, eyes screwed shut. The image blows Chris away, he declares, “I’ve been waiting for that look of yours. You’ve no idea how good you are, Seb. You’re so tight, so eager for me to fuck you open. That’s your talent.”

“Bu… bullshit—Ngg… ahh…” Sebastian manages to snap back at Chris, but a sudden assault has him pushes himself upward. Very quickly, Chris grabs hold of him and pulls him downward. At that crucial moment Sebastian catches hold of the couch behind Chris to steady himself; Chris seems to be waiting for this. He knows Sebastian has found the perfect position and so he tightens his hold on Sebastian’s waist and thrusts quickly and forcefully into that familiar channel.

Soon enough Sebastian, who’s been submissive, gets accustomed to the rhythm. He clutches the leather couch with both hands, pressing his forehead against Chris’ every now and then. He keeps up with the speed of Chris’ upward thrusts and lowers his body so that the tip of Chris’ cock can reach the deepest part of him. Sebastian thinks his channel must be branded with the shape of Chris’ length, but this insane sex drives him crazy and he can’t stop. He closes his eyes, pants heavily; his own breaths are mingling with Chris’. Sometimes he can’t withstand the sensation of being fucked and cries out emotionally with pleasure and Chris would lift his chin to catch his lips and Sebastian, with his eyes shut, kisses Chris greedily.

_Oh god oh god, it’s so amazing to kiss Chris._ He’d rather push himself to maintain the position of keeping his head low all the time just to make out with Chris.

Only the echoes of flesh slapping against flesh are heard in the living room; the intermittent sounds of fluids don’t mortify them anymore—Sebastian was embarrassed initially, but now, fuck it!

Without warning, Chris slows down his pace and pulls Sebastian downward so that the latter is now sitting on him entirely. The deep plunge elicits a moan from Sebastian and Chris can’t help but groan with pleasure. He looks at Sebastian’s body, flushing red from his fucking, and he reaches out his hand to caress it, entranced. Confused, Sebastian opens his eyes, looking a little impatient. He wants to move on his own, but Chris is gripping on to his waist; voice hoarse, he asks, “What?”

“What what?” There’s so much smile in Chris’ rugged voice.

“I mean, why did you stop?” Pouting, Sebastian puts his hand around himself, stroking it to soothe the sensation of being stopped abruptly at the edge of orgasm. He moans desperately and goes on to urge Chris, “Hurry up and move!”

“Oh, my dear Seb, that’s very impolite,” says Chris as he bottoms out. Already sensitive, Sebastian screams in his embrace from the sudden thrust, the hand around himself is forced to grip on to the couch to balance himself. Chris looks at Sebastian’s hand and licks his own lips, the way Sebastian does all the time. He reaches his hand to encircle Sebastian’s waist so that they can be closer; the tip of the latter’s cock rubs against his stomach repeatedly. He nibbles at Sebastian’s crimson ear and says, “Why don’t you say ‘please?’”

Sebastian almost rolls his eyes when he hears that. Moaning, he covers Chris’ ear with his lips and amplifies his nasally and velvety voice in Chris’ ear: “You… nngg… really like… ha, ha… playing professor, huh?”

The insistence on finishing the sentence sounds sexy to Chris’ ear. He sighs and strokes Sebastian’s back, from the shoulder blades to the tailbone, then pauses fleetingly at where they’re connected and moves upward. The lazy back and forth is a contrast to his rapid upward thrusts; Sebastian gets louder, driving Chris crazy. Sebastian is so beautiful, and he’s his. Chris can’t help but kiss and bite at the shoulder before him, crying out “Seb” as he continues to fuck him, holding him. They resume fucking with more intensity; other than desperate pants and cries, they collide into each other, more frenzied and uncontrollable than before.

Sebastian’s cock keeps hitting on his and Chris’ stomach; Chris hugs him tighter, revealing the beautiful curve of his waistline. Chris’ big hands caress his waist, previously ignored but extremely sensitive now. Each stroke from Chris makes Sebastian shudder, Chris smiles, having discovered this little secret. He squeezes Sebastian’s ass cheeks, scarlet from the poundings, and croaks out the compliments he never fails to give Sebastian, “That’s too adorable, Seb. You’re not allowed to be so adorable.”

Almost reaching his climax, Sebastian can hardly register Chris’ compliments. He grips hold of the couch and presses his forehead against Chris’ shoulder, trying his best to sway his body like he’s sitting on Chris, fucking himself. Sebastian doesn’t notice he’s getting louder and louder, he’s only aware that he’s clenching around Chris tightly. Out of a sudden, his world is spinning and he’s being pushed down onto the floor by Chris, his body once again feels empty after being full for quite some time. Laying face down on the floor, Sebastian turns his head just in time to see Chris sliding his cock into him once again. Sebastian swallows and reaches out his hands to pry his ass open. Chris gives him a smile and slaps the other side of his ass. “I’ll give you extra credits for your cooperation, Mr. Stan.”

“I, uh—” The force from behind pushes Sebastian forward but Chris quickly pulls him back and he arches his body inadvertently from the deep thrust. Chris touches his concave back. “I’d rather take more cream, professor. I don’t need extra credit, maybe you could—Nngg, ah!”

Chris is not going to let Sebastian finish his sentence because it might give him a heart attack. Sebastian is too sweet when he accommodates to Chris. He can even make trashy lines sound so captivating and Chris decides to give him some rewards. Chris knows his grip on Sebastian is too strong, there are noticeable red marks on his waist, but Chris doesn’t slacken his strength, he continues to fuck Sebastian as he replies with heavy pants, “I intend to do that, Seb. I know you deserve better.”

“Such, such as?” Sebastian is lying face down on the floor, resting his cheek on his forearm, the rocking behind him is shaking him hard. If not for the fact Chris is still holding on to him, Sebastian thinks he might have been knocked away.

Chris plasters himself on Sebastian, his chest against the back that’s just as hot as his. Their heartbeats thump rapidly in rhythm, as strong as Chris’ thrusts. Chris nibbles at the crimson-colored ear, scratching Sebastian’s sensitive neck with his scruff, listening to Sebastian’s pretty moans. He continues to speak into the adorable ear, “How about I fuck you until you come?”

The man lying face down on the floor giggles, goading with his soft voice, “You’re far from that, professor. You need to give me more.”

“You licked your lips, did ya？”

“Yeah. That’s right, Chris. I was thinking how you would fuck me until I come and I couldn’t help licking my lips because I’m looking forward—”

Chris’ curses, making Sebastian giggles; his body is even beginning to secrete fluids from Chris’ stimulation and he’s sticky from his groin to between his legs. His cock is painfully swollen from being ignored deliberately. Chris begins to attack his prostate, grinding against it over and over again with the tip of his hard cock, plunging into the deepest part then withdraws, building up the intensity of the sensation. Sebastian pushes down his desire to rock himself, his fingers claws at the floor; his body goes taut gradually. He must have said something filthy, but he can’t remember; Chris pounds into him as if answering him with each onslaught. Sebastian can’t control his tense body and after a moment of blankness in his brain, accompanied by a scream, he spills just like that.

Chris knows Sebastian has come; his cock is clenched so tight that it hurts a little yet at the same time it feels so good. Sebastian is shaking and Chris reaches to hold the length that came without being touched and, vulnerable, Sebastian sobs and cries out his name. Chris helps him through his orgasm and puts his hands back on the waist that’s been marked with his strength and rocks in and out of the channel. After a couple of thrusts, he can’t help but slaps Sebastian’s ass. “Seb, you’re too tight. Relax.”

Still in the aftermath of his orgasm, Sebastian’s body can’t withstand the onslaught; he whimpers and his waist goes soft and pliant. Then he hears Chris cursing, creating a roll of waves in his chest and Sebastian turns his head to look at the man behind him who is not far from his climax. He reaches out his hand to him and Chris presses against him once again, kissing him. Chris’ thrusts are forceful, fucking Sebastian to the point of being slightly sore, but the feeling of kissing Chris is amazing. Tugged roughly between bliss and discomfort, Sebastian urges Chris. The latter let go of his face, grips his shoulders and starts to pound with full force. He pulls himself half way out before coming; whatever senses are left of him reminds him to at least not spill too deep.

They lie face down on the floor in the living room (more like Chris is pressing Sebastian down on the floor) with Chris holding Sebastian, his hand straining to stroke between Sebastian and the floor, making the latter itchy. Sebastian wants to pull out the blond’s hand, but Chris ignores him and even rubs his bearded chin against his neck. Sebastian giggles as he tries to dodge, twisting, causing the cock that’s inside him to slide out. Overwhelmed by the feeling of semen coming out of him, Sebastian says, bashful and weak, “Don’t ever come inside me without putting on a condom.”

The man above him doesn’t seem a bit regretful and says, “You told me you were looking forward to it, sweetheart. I remember that very clearly.”

“I only said I was looking forward…” Sebastian swallows the rest of the sentence. He takes a glance at Chris who’s smiling happily and Dodger comes to his mind and he can’t help but kiss Chris. He should have given him a disdainful look. Sebastian realizes he’s compromising once again and he gives himself a reason: Chris is the birthday boy and he’s allowed special treatments. Sebastian bites Chris’ lips with his straight front teeth. “Looks like you’ve squeezed too much cream inside?”

Chris laughs out loud; it’s so easy to make him laugh, and Sebastian laughs with him. Chris gets up and turns him over, and spreads open Sebastian’s legs because the latter is too shy to do so. He looks appreciatively at the semen trickling out slowly from the movement. “Jesus, this is just… too hot and too irresistible.”

“You’re lucky I’m not working today or else I would have told the entire world about you.”

“You mean you wanna make our relationship public? So romantic of you to pick this day.” Chris stretches Sebastian’s hole with his fingers, and he gets a little turned on when he sees more semen dripping out of the abused hole. Imitating Sebastian, he licks his lips impatiently. “Should I take a picture and show it to you? Seb, this is beautiful.”

“No, I don’t wanna see it,” turning his head, Sebastian doesn’t understand how could Chris say something like that, but his body is reacting to the question. He swears Chris has definitely seen his hole clenching because the latter’s finger has sunk back in again. Sebastian bites his lip and moans, “Fuck, Chris. Either you get them out or stay away from me.”

“Is there no third option?” Chris’ tone sounds upset.

“Wh… you can’t be serious!” Sebastian peers down and sees Chris’ cock, having just come, is swelling gradually and rubbing against his groin； he can’t help but cover his face with his arm. “You’re ridiculous, Chris Evans.”

“Consider that extra credit, Seb,” licking his lips, Chris slowly pushes his cock inside him. “It’s beneficial for your essay.”

 

This is just stupid, thinks Sebastian. He’s finally lying in bed, wrapped in a comforter. The entire bed smells of Chris, and the birthday boy is singing in the kitchen doing god knows what.

He’s all cleaned up, but his ass feels like it’s been pried open. Sebastian rolls over, curling up. Thank goodness for all the workout, his body doesn’t feel too sore, but smelling Chris on himself makes him self-conscious.

“Hey, you’re still up?”

Sebastian’s vision pauses on Chris who’s brought a cake into the bedroom. He looks at the man sitting next to him and can’t help but chide him, “Seriously? A cream cake?”

“Of course it’s a cream cake,” Chris’ grin is full of mischief. “We spent so much time making it just now.”

Sebastian just has to roll his eyes so hard.

 

Later on, when Sebastian goes for the magazine photo shoot, the fashion editor points at the red mark on his shoulder and teases, “Wow, it must have been really hot.”

Sebastian licks his lips, a little nervous. But he’s a professional actor, and he takes on the challenge promptly. “It’s my friend’s dog. Threw itself on me and bit me.”

The fashion editor and the makeup artist ask jokingly what dog it was; better not get that breed. During the break, Sebastian texts Chris: _bad doggie_.

 

For the next month or so, they are busy with their own projects, rarely seeing each other. On the night before Sebastian’s birthday, Chris asks for his room number over the phone; Sebastian quickly stops him from doing the stupid thing he intends to do. “You don’t have to come, Chris. It’s totally unnecessary.”

“I wanna celebrate your birthday, how could you take that away from me?”

“No use playing the pity card, Chris,” Sebastian is lying in bed; he turns his face to talk to the phone on speaker. “Every time you’re here, you always fuck me until I can’t walk, it’s terrifying.”

“All right,” it’s not often that Chris doesn’t come back with a counter, he sounds a little disappointed. “We’ll keep tabs on that and do it next time.”

Sebastian doesn’t know how to react when he hears that. “We don’t have to keep tabs, sweetheart. We don’t forget that kind of thing.”

“Glad to know I’m unforgettable.”

Looking at the ceiling, Sebastian laughs. He turns off speaker mode and puts the phone next to his ear. “I miss you.”

Chris, unusually serious, chortles. His whispers into Sebastian’s ear, “Me, too, Seb. I miss you, too. Very much.”

“I think I got that from you.”

“That’s good. I like when you get sappy.”

“But I don’t like saying sappy things,” says Sebastian lazily. He’s getting sleepy. “It’s weird.”

“It’s not weird at all, Seb. It’s perfectly normal.”

Chris’ tone reminds Sebastian of that stupid roleplaying sex they had previously. Giggling, he asks, “So, did I pass?”

On the other end of the phone, Chris registers what he means because he’s laughing with exaggeration. “Of course, honey. With flying colors.”

They finally hang up when they’re both overcome by sleep; only Sebastian doesn’t expect to be informed by everyone the next morning to take a look at the birthday tweet that Chris has posted. It says _Happy birthday, Sebastian! I still remember that time I helped you with your college essay._

Sebastian’s ears turn red when he sees the words “college essay.” He opens his text conversation with Chris and types in the reply box: _I’m transferring _, and hits send.__

__

__The next time when Chris presses him down on the bed, questioning him why he wanted to transfer, several months have gone by._ _

__

__— Fin._ _

**Author's Note:**

> From the author:   
> I just wanted to write some smut and didn’t expect the word count to exceed ten thousand words. *scratches head*  
> Chris’ sweet talk makes it so difficult to wrap up the story, thank goodness I finished writing it within a month.
> 
> From the translator:  
> happy new year, everyone! glad to post my first fic translation of the year albeit rather late. i'm terrible at translating smut, so i hope the English version did justice to the Chinese version. universe_110 is a darling for granting me permission to translate this adorably smutty fic. the only proofreader for this fic is Grammarly; all mistakes are still mine.


End file.
